1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for transferring and removing large quantities of water from areas around marinas, such as sunken boats and the like, while permitting foreign debris to pass therethrough without clogging thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for normally siphoning liquids are generally susceptible to clogging when the liquid being siphoned is contaminated with foreign matter.
Another problem with known type siphon devices is that they often times are not self priming and are therefore not suitable for use in marine type applications.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,631,774; 1,729,577; 1,791,292; 2,044,088; 2,375,180; 3,185,107; 3,167,639; 2,616,614.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,774 provides the common type garden hose concept, which is quite widely known and used, but has the disadvantage of being easily and rapidly clogged. Also, most of the garden hose varieties must be primed.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.